羅馬書 1:20
Rom 1:20 (AMP) For ever since the creation of the world His invisible nature and attributes, that is, His eternal power and divinity, have been made intelligible and clearly discernible in and through the things that have been made (His handiworks). So men are without excuse without any defense or justification, 19: 1-4. (ASV) For the invisible things of him since the creation of the world are clearly seen, being perceived through the things that are made, even his everlasting power and divinity; that they may be without excuse: (LCCt) 至於他的事﹑人所不能見的---從世界之創立以來﹐又是藉著他所造之物以被了悟而看清楚﹐使人無可推諉。 (CUV) 自從造天地以來，神的永能和神性是明明可知的，雖是眼不能見，但藉著所造之物就可以曉得，叫人無可推諉。 (CUV-T) 自從造天地以來，神的永能和神性是明明可知的，雖是眼不能見，但藉著所造之物就可以曉得，叫人無可推諉。 (ESV) For his invisible attributes, namely, his eternal power and divine nature, have been clearly perceived, ever since the creation of the world, in the things that have been made. So they are without excuse. (GNT) τὰ γὰρ ἀόρατα αὐτοῦ ἀπὸ κτίσεως κόσμου τοῖς ποιήμασιν νοούμενα καθορᾶται, ἥ τε ἀΐδιος αὐτοῦ δύναμις καὶ θειότης, εἰς τὸ εἶναι αὐτοὺς ἀναπολογήτους, (GNT-WH+) ταG3588 T-NPN γαρG1063 CONJ αοραταG517 A-NPN αυτουG846 P-GSM αποG575 PREP κτισεωςG2937 N-GSF κοσμουG2889 N-GSM τοιςG3588 T-DPN ποιημασινG4161 N-DPN νοουμεναG3539 V-PPP-NPN καθοραταιG2529 V-PPI-3S ηG3588 T-NSF τεG5037 PRT αιδιοςG126 A-NSM αυτουG846 P-GSM δυναμιςG1411 N-NSF καιG2532 CONJ θειοτηςG2305 N-NSF ειςG1519 PREP τοG3588 T-ASN ειναιG1510 V-PAN αυτουςG846 P-APM αναπολογητουςG379 A-APM (ISV) For since the creation of the world his invisible attributes-his eternal power and divine nature-have been understood and observed by what he made, so that people are without excuse. (JMSJ-T) 原來他那看不見的特質－他那永恆的大能和神聖的本性，自從他創造天地以來，就可以從他所創造的萬物，很清楚地看到，也可以理解；人不能藉口說不知道。 (KJV) For the invisible things of him from the creation of the world are clearly seen, being understood by the things that are made, even his eternal power and Godhead; so that they are without excuse: (KJV+) ForG1063 theG3588 invisible thingsG517 of himG846 fromG575 the creationG2937 of the worldG2889 are clearly seen,G2529 being understoodG3539 by theG3588 things that areG4161 made, even(G5037 G3739) hisG848 eternalG126 powerG1411 andG2532 Godhead;G2305 so that theyG846 areG1511 without excuse:G379 (LITV) For the unseen things of Him from the creation of the world are clearly seen, being understood by the things made, both His eternal power and Godhead, for them to be without excuse. (MSG) By taking a long and thoughtful look at what God has created, people have always been able to see what their eyes as such can't see: eternal power, for instance, and the mystery of his divine being. So nobody has a good excuse. (NASB) For since the creation of the world His invisible attributes, His eternal power and divine nature, have been clearly seen, being understood through what has been made, so that they are without excuse. (NCV) 其實自從創世以來，神那看不見的事，就如他永恆的大能和神性，都是看得見的，就是從他所造的萬物中可以領悟，叫人沒有辦法推諉。 (NIV) For since the creation of the world God's invisible qualities--his eternal power and divine nature--have been clearly seen, being understood from what has been made, so that men are without excuse. (NKJVr) For since the creation of the world His invisible attributes are clearly seen, being understood by the things that are made, even His eternal power and Godhead, so that they are without excuse, (NLT) For ever since the world was created, people have seen the earth and sky. Through everything God made, they can clearly see His invisible qualities—His eternal power and divine nature. So they have no excuse for not knowing God. (NRSV) Ever since the creation of the world his eternal power and divine nature, invisible though they are, have been understood and seen through the things he has made. So they are without excuse; (RSV) Ever since the creation of the world his invisible nature, namely, his eternal power and deity, has been clearly perceived in the things that have been made. So they are without excuse; (TCV) 上帝那看不見的特性，就是他永恆的大能和神性，其實從創世以來都看得見，是由他所造的萬物來辨認出來的。所以人沒有甚麼藉口。 Category:經文譯本比較